Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek)
Rumpelstiltskin is the main antagonist of the 2010 film Shrek Forever After. He is completely different fromthe fairy tale character of the same name. His actual name seems to be "Rumpel Stiltskin", as he was often called "Rumpel" and "Mr. Stiltskin" throughout the film. Rumpelstiltskin has at least 3 different hairstyles and a former pet goose named Fifi, who was killed by Fiona in the film with her loud singing voice. He is voiced by Walt Dohrn. Biography Beginnings In the opening scene of Shrek Forever After, he is about to get the King and Queen sign away the kingdom to him to free Princess Fiona, but at the last minute they are informed that she has already been saved by Shrek. Because of this, Rumpelstiltskin hates and envies Shrek and wishes he was never born. Shrek Forever After When Shrek is feeling frustrated that he has gone soft on his kids' birthday, Rumpelstiltskin tricks him into signing a paper that will let him be an evil ogre like he used to be for a day in exchange for one other day from his life being erased. However, the day in question was actually the day Shrek was born, meaning he never existed and Rumpelstiltskin became the ruler of Far Far Away and terrorizes the people with an army of witches. Thus, Shrek finds himself in a very strange version of Far Far Away, where he never existed and his friends are different. Shrek learns that the contract can be undone with a "True Love's Kiss" by the end of the day, but has trouble convincing Fiona, who is now a member of a warrior group of ogres at war with Rumpelstiltskin, of who he is, and when Rumpelstiltskin finds out he determines to stop Shrek, hiring the Pied Piper and rallying an angry mob by offering a reward for his capture. At the end, Shrek manages to kiss Fiona just as the time runs out, and Rumpelstiltskin's world falls apart around him as everything returns to normal. In the dance party at the end he is seen locked up in a cage. Personality Rumpelstiltskin can be easily described as an ill-tempered, power hungry, con artist. He do anything to get to power as he would even lie to Fiona's parents to get to their throne. He also threw a fit of rage after learning that Shrek rescued the Princess and the King ripped up the contract. Rumplestiltskin also shows little compassion for those even consired his "friend" mainly the witches. However, he does treat his large goose rather well as he even has his severants give his goose the "royal treatment". Trivia * Paul McCartney, David Morrissey, and Tom Cruise were all rumored to voice Rumpelstiltskin many times. * In Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular, Rumpelstiltskin is shown to still be imprisoned in a cage at the swamp, receiving coal for Christmas. * Despite arguably being the most evil villain in any of the Shrek films, he is the only one of the four films' main villains not to die. * He is the only of the four main villains to appear as a villain in a fairy tale. Prince Charming and theFairy Godmother are usually good in fairy tales, and Lord Farquaad is original to Shrek. * Rumpelstiltskin's original design was a man with a rat face and tail. * It is possible that Rumpelstiltskin's name is actually 2 words; Rumpel Stiltskin. This is supported by many characters abbreviating his name "Rumpel" or "Stiltskin". * Rumpelstiltskin was also a minor villain in Shrek the Third, though there were continunity errors that made his appearance and voice different. Category:Movie villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Fairy Tale Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Humanoid Category:Living Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Parody Villains